


【哥谭/Gotham】【谜鹅】那些用美食就能解决的事

by SoulNebula



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23341072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulNebula/pseuds/SoulNebula
Summary: *沙雕警告*想抓住他的心，先要抓住他的胃*他们不属于我，但是ooc和bug都是我的。我爱他们
Relationships: Nygmobblepot - Relationship, Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma, 谜鹅
Kudos: 11





	【哥谭/Gotham】【谜鹅】那些用美食就能解决的事

**Author's Note:**

> *沙雕警告
> 
> *想抓住他的心，先要抓住他的胃
> 
> *他们不属于我，但是ooc和bug都是我的。我爱他们

1.

深夜，巴蒙特餐馆已经打烊，路上也几乎没了行人，Oswald打扫完后厨，抱着小山一样高的废弃纸盒，另一只手里提着鼓鼓囊囊的黑色垃圾袋，用手肘艰难地推开通往小巷的门，却发现门口的垃圾桶不翼而飞。他皱起眉，虽然Don Maroni树敌不少，但是怎么还有人偷垃圾桶？他挪了挪身体，从手里的一摞纸盒后面探出脑袋，像个陈旧的雷达一样缓慢扫视着昏暗的后巷，终于发现那两个垃圾桶不知道被哪个多管闲事的人移到了巷子对面，Oswald叹了口气，忍着右腿旧疾复发的疼痛，缓步挪下台阶。

傍晚刚刚下过雨，石头路面又湿又滑，Oswald歪歪斜斜地对着垃圾桶的方向挪过去，一边想着扔完这些垃圾就可以下班了，多少感到欣慰。正走到离垃圾桶几步远的时候，他撞上了什么东西，黑暗中也看不清楚，只觉得腿被绊了一下，让他顿时失去了平衡。垃圾袋脱手而飞，纸盒在半空中散落，Oswald咣当一声趴在了地上。

最神奇的是，在倒地的瞬间，他听到那坨东西发出“哎哟”的一声惊叫。

这么看来，那是个人。

脸朝下趴在冰凉湿滑的石头上，Oswald在心底把这个人咒骂了一百二十遍，他翻身坐起来，疼得龇牙咧嘴，一边揉着鼻子，一边转头去寻找肇事者。

黑暗中，肇事者仍旧是看不真切的一坨事物，那个黑影原本是悄无声息蹲在垃圾桶附近的，这会儿正从地上站起来，伸长，然后走近。Oswald仰起脖子，发觉肇事者比自己高得多，恐怕打不过。

“对不起，你伤到了吗？”那人弯下腰，两只手撑在膝盖上，仔细观察着坐在地上一脸泥水的Oswald，发现对方没事而且还能翻白眼之后，似乎松了一口气，便朝他伸出一只手，想拉他起身。

这时，一个长条状的东西从他衣服内侧滑落，掉在地上，发出当啷一声脆响。

Oswald低头一看，那是一把明晃晃的刀。

两人同时呆住了，然后一起瞪大了眼睛。

毫无疑问，会在深夜来到一家黑帮洗钱的餐馆后巷翻垃圾桶的人，绝不是普通市民，更何况这人身上还带着凶器，Oswald已经大致推断出，此人不是要拦路抢劫，就是要杀人抛尸。

幸好多年混迹黑道，Oswald练就了不凡的反应能力，趁对方迟疑的瞬间，他一把抓起刀，以那条正常的腿为支点，从地上敏捷地弹了起来。

形势一下子转变了，Oswald紧紧握着刀柄，呼哧呼哧喘着气，感觉自己可能扭到腰了。而另一边，那个瘦长的人影向前走了几步，正站在月光下，他身上的米灰色粗布制服的衣襟敞开着，刀正是从内兜里滑脱的。

“不管你是谁，我警告你，再向前一步，我就把你捅成筛子！”Oswald放着狠话，一边小幅度地摇晃着，之前他没有多大把握能唬住对方，但是看清对方的样子之后稍微有了一点信心，从土里土气的制服、样式古板的眼镜，以及不远处散落的文件夹来看，对方是个文职人员，应该力气不大，打赢的几率徒增。

“噢老天，请别误会，不是你想的那样。”对方看起来有些慌乱，“我不是坏人，我在GCPD工作，那把刀是证物。”

“什么？”Oswald低头一看，才注意到自己情急之下抓起的刀是封在证物袋里的，怪不得手感不太一样，袋子上还贴着编号标签。

“我叫Edward Nygma，是GCPD鉴定科的职员，你可以去查，我说的是真话。”对方紧张到开始自报家门，提到GCPD，Oswald马上想到了自己的老朋友Jim，同样是GCPD的在职人员，怎么这个Edward Nygma看起来又怂又没用的样子？

料定这个不起眼的鉴定科调查员构不成什么威胁，Oswald放松下来，一步一晃地走过去，在两步远的地方停住，上下打量着Edward：“那么，GCPD的人来我们餐馆后巷翻垃圾桶，也是调查的一部分了？”

“是的，有个案子有疑点，我一路查到这里，”Edward瞥了一眼垃圾桶，加快了语速，“我不知道这么晚了还有人在，抱歉……”说完抬手推了推眼镜，尴尬地笑了一下，Oswald注意到他手上沾了些污泥，嫌恶地皱了皱眉。

“好吧，大侦探先生，”Oswald嘲讽地高声说道，提起证物袋的一角，把刀甩进Edward怀里，“我无意打扰你解谜，只是，你碍着我丢垃圾了。”说完转身准备去收拾地上散落的纸盒，他不打算再多问，就当自己今天倒霉。

“解谜？你也喜欢谜语吗？”Edward抱着证物袋，突然兴奋起来，脸上被笑容点亮了，眼神随着Oswald的动作追了过去。

Oswald懒得理他，俯身收拾起那堆垃圾，结果刚刚扭到腰，伤腿又痛得厉害，忍不住倒吸了一口气，险些跌倒，所幸被及时扶了一把，让他幸免于和地面的第二次亲密接触。Oswald顺着自己胳膊上的这只手看上去，Edward正对着他笑得灿烂，眼镜片和洁白的门牙同时在月光下闪闪发亮。他心里咯噔一下，幸好刚刚没有起冲突，这人的力气比自己推测的要大得多了。

“我来吧，毕竟是我害你跌倒的。”Edward蹲下去，很快就把纸盒归拢了起来，Oswald倒乐得有人替他干活，便抱着胳膊看着，直到Edward把那一堆垃圾尽数丢进垃圾桶里，然后转身拍了拍手，对他比出“OK”的手势，“好了。”

Oswald并不打算道谢，毕竟眼前这个人才是罪魁祸首，今晚的这个小小插曲也该落幕了。于是他解下围裙搭在胳膊上，露出一个带着明确拒绝的礼貌微笑：“那么，我要下班了，祝你好运。”

“谢谢，还好我运气不错。”Edward也笑着回答，依旧兴致勃勃，“我确实发现了点儿东西，你想不到凶手竟然留下了……”

“停，停住，”Oswald出声打断，他不想被卷入什么犯罪事件中，他要应付的已经够多了，而且这个Edward看起来脑子不太好使，居然把案件的细节到处跟人讲，以前他想从警察那里打听点事儿可比这难多了，“我没兴趣知道这些，我真得走了。”

说完，Oswald扭头就走，Edward在他身后喊道：“我还不知道你叫什么？”

Oswald一只手按在门把上，用力扭开了门，他的耐心已经耗尽了。

“我想没那个必要了，先生，我很确信我们以后不会再见面了。”

2.

透过后厨门上的玻璃窗，Oswald暗中观察着。手边还有好几个盘子要洗，但是他的眼睛却一刻不离门外的那张桌子。Maroni正和他的党羽们坐成一圈，高声谈论着“工作”，谁也没注意一个不起眼的洗碗工。Oswald一边用力擦洗盘子一边暗下决心，终有一天自己会离开油腻肮脏的后厨，坐在那张桌子边，和Maroni平起平坐把酒言欢……

“嘿，你！”肩上突然被拍了一把，Oswald吓得差点把盘子扔出去，转头看到是同事招呼他，“有人找你，在后门。”

除了Jim Gordon，没有其他人知道他还活着，而且他在餐馆打工用的还是假名，谁会来这里找他？

怀着忐忑不安的心情，Oswald来到后巷，发现是一个陌生人，不禁松了一口气，兴许是搞错了。

等等，好像不是陌生人，这件土气的制服有点眼熟。

“嗨！”那人上前打招呼，笑得有些腼腆，Oswald认出了那闪亮的门牙，是前天晚上遇到的那个鉴证科调查员。老天，他都快把这事儿忘了，只隐约记得他好像叫Ed什么的。

“你有什么事？”Oswald面无表情地问道，瞥了一眼垃圾桶，幸好，它们还在。

“我是来为之前的事道歉的，我带了礼物给你。”说完，Edward变魔术一样掏出一个绿色的纸盒，Oswald本能地后退了半步，仿佛那是一颗炸弹。

然而，让人失望的是，那只是一盒小蛋糕。盒子打开的瞬间，浓厚香甜的气味爆发开来，那威力与炸弹无异。

“我自己烤的，希望你能喜欢。”Edward满脸期待地把盒子递了过去，那些蛋糕看起来甜美又无辜，一个个松软又饱满。

Oswald不习惯陌生人的好意，多疑的天性和生存的经验不允许他这么做，哪怕那份好意只是几个蛋糕，而他又刚好没吃早饭。

“抱歉，我不喜欢甜食。还有，请不要再来找我了。”

“我做了榛仁口味的，不太甜，”Edward坚持道，无视了他的后半句话，“尝尝看？”

不知是被说服了，还是被自己的胃击败了，Oswald吞了吞口水，最终妥协了。

他捏起一颗榛仁炸弹咬了下去。

Boom。

他的味蕾阵亡了。

他意识到这可能是全哥谭最好吃的榛仁蛋糕。

而它们的制作者居然只带了一小盒！

看着Oswald狼吞虎咽地将蛋糕一扫而空，Edward露出心满意足的样子，大概是因为相比之下，他送给某位女同事的另一盒下场不太好，它们现在正躺在GCPD的垃圾桶里。

“我还在里面藏了一个谜语，”Edward搓着手，像晚餐过后终于能进游戏房玩个痛快的八岁小男孩，“瞧，就在这些蛋糕纸下面，如果你注意到的话……”

Oswald舔了舔嘴唇，顺手把盒子丢进一旁的垃圾桶里，问：“你说什么？”

Edward的手尴尬地悬在了半空，玩具房对他关上了大门：“……没事了。”

“我得走了，我不能出来太久，”Oswald匆忙扫了一眼厨房，估计要洗的盘子又堆成了山，“谢谢你的蛋糕。不过，说真的，别再来了。”

“那么，不打扰你了。再见，Mr.Cobblepot。”Edward抿起嘴笑了笑，顺着小巷走远了。

Oswald回到后厨，看着堆积起来的脏盘子，突然意识到一个问题：

他是怎么知道自己的名字的？

***

哥谭是机遇之城。Maroni曾这么告诉他，Oswald也一直笃信属于自己的机遇终会到来，他忍辱负重死里逃生走到今天，是不会止步于一个后厨洗碗工的。

这份机遇来的比想象的要快，Oswald没用多久就被提拔为餐馆经理，用一套得体的西装换下了那件沾满油污的围裙。

就在升职的第二天，他又见到了Edward。

刚刚经历了抢劫，Oswald指挥手下的店员几乎忙了一整晚，才将餐馆从一片狼藉中恢复原样。早上，他正在跟服务生挑剔一块餐巾，突然看到门口有个灰色的人影在晃来晃去。

“先生，我们还没开始营业……”Oswald走过去打开门，露出职业性的微笑，在看清是谁之后，马上沉下脸，反手把门一关，“我不是说过别再来找我了。”

“听说这里发生了抢劫，死了好几个人。”Edward飞快地说，“你没事真是太好了。你换衣服了？”

Oswald翻了一个圆润的白眼：“我升职了。还有，你是怎么知道我的名字的？”

“我做了点小调查，噢，GCPD有不少关于你的资料，”Edward眨着眼睛，难掩兴奋神色，“你可是个名人，Mr. Penguin……”

话未说完，他就被突然暴起的Oswald揪住领子拽到巷子口，一把抵在了墙上。Edward困惑地看着矮他半个头的餐馆经理突然变得凶神恶煞，水绿色的眼睛里升腾着怒火，不明白自己哪句话说错了。

“听着，”Oswald咬牙切齿地说，他得仰起脸才看得见Edward的眼睛，气势上却毫不打折扣，“你敢跟别人提一句关于我的事，我就把你的眼珠子挖出来拌上你的舌头喂给你吃，怎么样？”

Edward赶紧闭上了嘴，认真地点了点头，觉得不放心，又从牙缝里挤出一句“我没告诉任何人”。

Oswald瞪了他一眼，放开了手。他完全不了解眼前这个人，有的仅仅是两面之缘而已，这让他处于了被动，看来有必要再去拜访一下老朋友Jim，上次见他的时候可把他吓坏了。

“噢，糟了。”Edward突然喊了一句，从身后拿出一个被压扁了的纸盒，“我又带了一些甜点，好像刚刚被压坏了。”

惊天的厨艺或许是这个人唯一的可取之处，Oswald在心里这么点评道。他伸手夺下纸袋，表示自己不介意，并且暗示对方下次可以多带点之后，就打发他走了。走出几步远，Edward还不忘回头提醒他：“我藏了谜语在里面，解谜愉快！”

3.

趁餐馆开张前的间隙，Oswald找了张角落里的桌子坐下，准备给Jim打电话，顺手拆开了变了形的纸盒。黑松露蛋糕的香醇浓郁扑鼻而来，Oswald愣了愣神，以至于Jim在听筒里喂了好几声他才回过神来。

“Jim，我的老朋友，早上好！”

“Oswald，你又搞什么名堂？”警探的声音马上警惕了起来，Oswald几乎能想象出对方皱着眉头说这句话的样子。

“别紧张，Jim，我知道上次我的突然拜访让你受惊不小，所以我想在电话里说事能让你放松点儿。”Oswald拿起叉子开始吃被压成一团的蛋糕，发现Edward对糖度的控制令人惊叹，“我有个线索，相信你会感兴趣。”

对面沉默半晌。“你说。”

“不过在这之前，你得先回答我一个问题。你认识一个叫Edward Nygma的人吗？”

“……认识，怎么了？”

“只是问问。”Oswald叉起一大块蛋糕塞进嘴里，细细咀嚼。

“我警告你，他是个老实人，你别打他主意。”

咽下那块蛋糕，Oswald满足的舔了舔嘴唇，摇晃着叉子说：“Jim，Jim，你别忘了，我是个正经罪犯，我从不对老实人下手。”

***

“老实人”Edward最近频繁地出现在巴蒙特餐馆的后巷，大家已经见怪不怪了，而且在这里工作的人，都把“不听不看不知道”的优良作风发挥得很好。

每一次拜访通常都会变成Oswald对那些神级点心的品评会，Edward带来的杏仁麦芬和波士顿派受到了极大的好评，Oswald认为如果他在街角开一家下午茶店的话，全哥谭的姑娘都会涌向那里。

Edward有些犹豫：“我不确定……我觉得我的甜点可能不太受女士欢迎。Miss Kringle就不喜欢。”

“那又是谁？”

“我的同事，她是GCPD的档案管理员，不过这不重要了，后来我再也没有给她送过蛋糕。”

“听着，Ed，”Oswald舔掉手指上最后一点焦糖，舌尖残留的甜味令他意犹未尽，“你做的甜点棒极了，是她没有福气享受。”

“谢谢你，”Edward激动地推了下鼻梁上的眼镜，从没有人这么夸过他，“我其实除了甜点也会做别的，你可以来我家一起吃晚餐，我是说你愿意的话……”

“为什么不呢，不过，先来说说GCPD有什么内部消息吧。”Oswald借机岔开了话题，他提醒自己，他需要一个警方的内线，仅此而已，并不是因为Edward几乎可以称得上是个不错的朋友。不过多牵涉私人生活，只是利益关系，他们并没有那么熟。归根结底，他们认识也只是一次再巧合不过的巧合，而Edward误以为他喜欢谜语，他也懒得解释，所以对方才会不断带来各种藏着谜题的点心，期待着一场解谜游戏。这只是个误会，一个对Oswald有利的误会，让这个误会进行下去并没有什么坏处。

Edward把自己最近听到的消息讲了一遍，Oswald过滤了一下觉得没什么特别值得关注的，就打算结束这次的会面。离开之前，Edward又提了一遍晚餐的事，Oswald心里想着要拒绝，说出口却变成了：

“我很乐意，那么，明晚八点如何？”

***

继那次色香味都称得上绝佳的晚餐之后，Oswald已经在一周之内三次光顾Edward的出租屋了。这位朴素的鉴证科调查员似乎有着神赐的菜谱，那上面标注了如何让人吃过就再也忘不掉的咒语。而Edward对烹饪这件事的认真和执着——比如用试管比量配料的比例，拿烧杯分毫不差地调制酱汁等等，一度令Oswald觉得自己的餐馆开不下去了，后厨的那群人充其量只是饲养员而已。

他甚至萌生了搬过去和Edward合租的念头，但是迅速被浇灭了，因为Jim一个电话就吼了过来。

“Oswald！你在打什么主意，我说了你离Nygma远一点！”

“Jim，我不知道你在说什么。”Oswald靠在出租屋的沙发上一边喝柠檬水一边扯着慌。

“够了！Nygma最近总是带着各种各样的点心来上班，心神不宁的，下班就跑得飞快，全警局的人都在猜他是不是谈恋爱了，还有人为此开了赌局。”Jim说到这重重叹了口气，又接着说道，“不管你在盘算什么，Nygma都不是你要找的人。他和你不一样，他不是个罪犯。”

“我们只是朋友！”Oswald把柠檬水重重放回桌上，彩色吸管弹了出来，“不是你想的那样，你不要搞不清状况就来对我指指点点！”

“什么？你弄错重点了，我不是说他谈恋爱……等等，你们在谈恋爱吗？”

Oswald把电话从窗户扔了出去。

***

尽管哥谭充满了机遇，但在向上爬的道路上总是充满了荆棘的。

如果你有可靠的朋友，这条路总会相对好走一些。Oswald很庆幸自己找到了这样一位朋友，让他有个人可以聊聊自己的未来展望，暂时放松一下紧张的神经。哥谭之王不一定非得是孤独的，但是哥谭之王一定是有远大理想的。

所以，当Don Falcone说，这是你的夜店了，重新装修一下吧。Oswald感到的不是惊喜和意外，而是又一个目标实现的成就感，看来机遇之神是垂青于他的。

是时候了。他捏着手里的两份邀请函，昂首挺胸地踏进了GCPD的大门。

第一个发现他的是Jim，他的老朋友，一贯的敏锐。Jim瞪大眼睛走过去把他拽到角落里，唯恐他又来生事。

“你又搞什么？你最近捅的篓子还少吗？”

“Jim，别总是紧张兮兮的，”Oswald拍拍他的胳膊以示安抚，“我只是来送邀请函的，我的新夜店，将于明晚盛大开张。”

Jim把眼睛瞪得更大了，没有伸手去接：“我不去。”

“随便你。”Oswald依旧保持着笑容，转头四处张望着。

Jim注意到他手里还捏着另一张黑色的卡片，有了不好的预感：“这是给谁的？”

“不关你事。”Oswald回头匆匆把邀请函塞进他手里，抬腿朝另一边走过去。

Jim急忙跟在后面，看到Edward正走下楼梯，他瞬间明白了，原来自己只是个幌子。

“Ed，”他们在大厅中央汇合了，Oswald率先开口道，“我想邀请你去我的夜店开业派对，作为……最好的朋友。”他把那张精致的黑色卡片递了过去，斟酌着用词，“你会去的对吧，没有你总觉得不太对劲。”

Edward接过那张卡片，认真地看着上面的烫金花体字：“当然，Oswald，我当然会去。”

然后，他微微俯下身，在Oswald耳边小声补充道：“不仅仅是以朋友的身份，对吧？”

Oswald用力点头，鼻梁附近的雀斑因为激动和兴奋更明显了。Edward则回报给他一个大大的笑容。

见此情景，在二楼的办公桌前，Harvey一拍大腿冲楼下喊：“Jim！我说什么来着！你输了！哈哈，今晚我要把你喝到底裤都不剩！”

-END-


End file.
